Family
by NCISFanficxxx
Summary: What if you had an intimate relationship with someone, you were in love with them and then you hurt them, you left only to find out you would have their child but couldn't tell them, well this story shows what would happen. Jibbs but McAbby and Tiva in there too.
1. Who we are

**My New Story about Jenny/Gibbs/OC. Most of the first chapters will not include Gibbs, they will be about the OC.**

* * *

General POV

She was born Lauren Gemma Shepard,was a twin, along with James Jasper Shepard, her mother Jennifer Marie Shepard, her father she did not know. She was born in the gifts of life hospital in Tel Aviv, Israel. Her Godmother Ziva David, Godfather Mike Franks. She and her brother were born with two of the most incredible memories in the world, he was older that her by twelve minutes being born at 6.20 am and her being born 6.32.

They were taken home by their mother and were shown their room which was pink on one side and blue on another, with fairy stickers on the pink and dinosaurs on the blue, there was two bassinets which had mobile's over head, there was a chest of drawers in each corner and they were full to the brim of baby needs.

They lived with their Mother and Godmother, Ziva. She would often look between the three and tell Lauren and James how much they looked like their mother, she was right, Lauren had the same mouth and nose but instead of scarlet green eyes, they were deep ocean blue, James however had the exact same features.

They hardly saw their Uncle Mike until they were one when he came and saw their mom, her and James were pushing and pulling over a toy but they both stopped when Mike started to talk.

"You need to tell him Jenny"

"No Mike, I don't"

"He's their father and he has a right to know"

"I hurt him, Mike, I can't just go back to him and tell him I had his children"

"Fine"

Her and James were thinking the exact same thing 'Daddy Doesn't Know who we are!'


	2. Complicated

**Thanks to** **Left my heart in Paris for your review xx.**

* * *

_Previously_

Her Mother Jennifer Marie Shepard.

Her Father she did not know.

"You need to tell him Jenny, he has a right to know"

"No Mike I don't"

Her and James were thinking the exact same thing, 'Daddy doesn't know who we are!'

_Present_

Lauren POV

It was that moment that me and James let go of any hope of a family, how can you be a family when your own father doesn't know who you are. Me and James had often dreamed of me, James, mom and a man who's face we couldn't make but were sure was dad.

* * *

General POV

By the time they were two, they shared a room and always argued over toys and crayons, they saw Mike at least once every few months, they still lived with their mom and Ziva in the same place. By now they were talking which surprised people especially with some of the vocabulary they used but the people that knew about their memories understood, they had overheard words and learnt what they meant and used them in conversations, now they were always assured that if they tried hard enough that they would get very far. Jenny was a good actress but the twins were picking up that something was wrong, they saw she was upset and often asked her about it but they were just smiled at and told it was nothing. They continued to ask until one day Mike, Ziva and Jenny ushered them into the other room whilst they had an 'Adults Talk.'

They could hear them talking about 'him' and how mom needed to tell him about them but she still refused, Mike had told her a few weeks ago that 'he' had gotten married so Jenny reinstated his previous point he was married and she didn't want them to be the reason that marriage fell apart. They kept having a dig at Jenny and James wanted to stop it, there was were there was a difference between them, he didn't want anyone's feelings getting hurt but she want ed the facts. If she was being honest with herself she wanted to stop it as well but she wanted to hear more so when James hopped off his bed to stop it, she stopped him from finishing the conversation.

They carried on listening and the same message was being put across, he needed to know, Jenny wasn't listening though, she had a job to do and when the Twins started to walk she carried on with that job, she returned to work and was happy again but it was a big change for the twins because they got a babysitter.

* * *

The biggest changes came when they were three, A few months after their third birthday their mom started packing boxes, they asked why and she sat them down on her knee and told them:

"Remember my job?"

"Yes"

"Well I job is done here so we have to move"

They were excited at first, new house, new friends, new surroundings. When they got there they were exhausted, the house had been set up and for that they were thankful.

"Why did it take so long mommy?" James asked

"Because we had to travel a long way"

"Where are we?" Lauren asked

"Italy"

* * *

**Not so muck of a cliffy for you but what's gonna be so bad about Italy? R&R**


	3. New Guys

**Here's the next Chapter and the troubles of Italy continue. A/N: The Abbie later mentioned is NOT Abby Scuito.**

* * *

At this point in their lives they could already speak 2 languages; English and Hebrew. It was hard for them to have to learn Italian but they managed and spoke Hebrew and English to their Mother to make sure they didn't forget. Once they were 4 they started Pre-School, they now spoke fluent Italian, they made friends quickly but mainly stuck together, They made excellent progress which was rewarded with certificates and stickers from the teachers.

They loved their new babysitter, her name was Abbie, she was kind to the twins and always played with them when they asked. Jenny worked late a lot of the time and often came home when James and Lauren had been asleep for hours.

They asked her why she had to work so much but she just ensured that it was so that they could have a better life. Then one day it occurred to them, they didn't know what she did for a job, they asked her immediately.

"Mommy, what do you do for work?"

"I Work for an Agency, you know what one is don't you?"

"Well it depends, is it an Armed federal agency or is it like secret?"

"It's an Armed Federal Agency"She paused as if she wanted a drum roll "It stands for Nava-"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, we know" Me and James answered in unison

They hardly saw Uncle Mike anymore and they never saw their Aunt Ziva , It was just Lauren, James and Jenny and that's the way they liked it, so they couldn't have their big happy family but they loved the family they had. That was their family, that was fine until Jenny started to date a man, Ryan. He was tall and well-built, there was nothing wrong with him but he was disturbing the family, Lauren and James acted coldly towards him, hoping he would get the message but he didn't and stuck around. They all learnt that he had a recently gotten divorced from his wife and had full custody of their 2-year-old daughter, Jade as her mother had been admitted into a psychiatric hospital, as soon as Lauren and James found out about his ex-wife they suddenly thought that their mom was his rebound but that wasn't the case.

They found that he wasn't afraid of commitment and soon moved in with them, so now the family was Jenny, Ryan, James, Lauren and Jade. The twins started to warm up to Ryan when they realised that he wasn't going anywhere soon and that he was good for Jenny. It was getting closer to Jades 3rd birthday and she was becoming excited, she could only say the basic words like; Yes, No, Dada and Moma, moma had come as a shock because she had only met Jenny a couple of months ago.

* * *

Lauren POV

It was the day of Jades party and some of Ryan's friends were coming and some parents from Jade's nursery group were coming which meant that today would be in Italian, we had laughed, played, talked, eaten and danced by the time the party had ended. Mom and Ryan were cleaning up, I went over to Jade and asked her;

"Did you enjoy your party" I spoke in English since her and Ryan were from New Orleans, she replied;

"Yes Sissy"

I didn't realise what she said until I went to walk away. I shouted Mom and Ryan in and asked;

"Who am I?"

"Sissy"

"Who is he?" I asked pointing to James

"Bro-bro"

Ryan picked her up and smothered her in hugs and kisses and she just looked at us like it was no big deal.

* * *

**So It Kinda looks like a Jenny/OC Fic at the min but I promise that's not how it plays out, it's all written out.**


	4. What Will We Do Without You

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I haven't given up I just had to create some new details for the story line**.

* * *

Soon after Jade's birthday was Christmas, they were all excited because it was Jade and Ryan's first Christmas with them. Maybe Lauren and James would get their family after all. They all went and bought an artificial tree and placed it in the corner of the living room, they lived in a 3 bedroom apartment so it was quite spacious. Lauren, James and Jade got to decorate the tree with the occasional help from Jenny and Ryan. Though Lauren and James liked Ryan they still longed to meet their own father. It was a great Christmas, they had their family around them, they enjoyed Christmas dinner together and then opened their presents.

They went to the tree and turned on the lights. they all sat around the tree and opened their presents one by one, Lauren got a new drawing pad, pencils, Pens, Crayons, Stickers, Lip gloss and a new doll, James got the same but instead of Lip gloss and a doll he got a new toy car and a pretend sword. Jade got some young children's toys and a badge with her name on it. Jenny and Ryan got necklaces, watches and Jenny got the best present, a ring. She opened it and gasped, she looked up and Ryan was on one knee. She jumped into his arms saying 'yes' over and over again.

* * *

Jenny and Ryan threw a party to celebrate the engagement. Once they had told everybody the were excited especially Jade, Lauren and James because lets face it, they had no idea that their parents were engaged, they all had a happy family. The party went into the early hours of the morning, Lauren and Jade were asleep on the sofa and James next to the fireplace. Jenny and Ryan went straight to bed that night although that's not all they did, the kids knew that but they also knew that they were too drunk to put their kids to bed and probably too drunk to actually remember they had kids.

Lauren and James woke at the same time like they always did and decided it was probably best to tidy up, they didn't want to wake Jenny and Ryan up because they figured they would need their sleep after last night so they went to make their own cereal. Once they had eaten they cleaned up, putting the left over beer bottles into the recycling and leftover food into the bin.

By the time Jade woke the room was normal again, they made Jade's cereal and all got dressed after that they let Jade play with her new toys and James his car and Lauren drew a picture of their family. Lauren stuck the picture to the fridge and left it next to the certificates. It was 11.30 by the time Jenny and Ryan were up and the first thing they did was go straight for the paracetamol. They then saw the tidy room and when Lauren and James told them it was their doing they told the two of them how proud they were.

It was the next month that things started to go wrong, they were told about Jade's mother and how her condition had deteriorated rapidly. Lauren and James were at Pre-school and Jenny at work. Ryan was taking Jade to the park today because Jade didn't start Pre-school until September, so Ryan took her for some quality time. Nobody thought anything wrong when Lauren, James and Jenny were at home and nearly ready for dinner and nobody had heard anything from Ryan.

It was approaching 9.00pm and still nobody had heard from Ryan. Jenny sent the kids to bed, normally she would give them a kiss and tuck them in but they understood and gave her a kiss and a hug and went and crawled under the covers to sleep.

* * *

The woke at 7.30 again and walked into the living room in their Pj's, the same thing that happened every Saturday, nothing seemed wrong. Jenny was making omelette's for breakfast . They didn't see Ryan and nobody spoke about him so they assumed that he hadn't come back but Lauren and James had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

They were all playing Monopoly when they got a knock at the door, they weren't expecting anyone so Jenny shooed the twins into their bedroom, grabbed her gun and answered the door, they stayed in their bedroom for 5 minutes when they came out they saw Jenny sat on the sofa crying with 2 police officers in front of her.

"Quando e stata l'ultima volta che ha visto Ryan?" (When was the last time you saw Ryan?) One of the Officers asked.

"Ieri mattina, primi ho lasciato i miei bambini a scuola pre"(Yesterday morning before I dropped my Kids off at Pre-School) Jenny Replied

"Perche non era lui con tei?" (Why was he not with you) The other Officer asked.

"Stava Prendendo Jade al Parco" (He was taking Jade to the park)

"Mi dispaice per la tua signora perdita" (I'm sorry for your loss ma'am)

"Grazie"

"lasceremo voi in modo da poter parlare con i vostri bambini" (We shall leave you so you can talk to your children)

"Ok"

Jenny signaled for the twins to come and sit on her knee so they did.

"Ryan and Jade were in a car accident"

"What happened?" Lauren asked on the verge of tears

"His ex-wife escaped the hospital and found him, when she saw him she crashed into him and killed all of them"

"But they were our family" Now Lauren was sobbing into her mothers arms

"I really liked them mom" Even James was crying

* * *

**Don't Hate me for killing Jade and Ryan and if you love Jibbs then you should be happy he's gone.**


	5. Moving On

**Here's the next Chapter**

* * *

_Previously_

Jade and Ryan were in car crash, it killed all of them

_Present_

Everyone cried for the next few days as they started preparation for the funeral. They went all of their personal effects and this brought another week of tears. Things got so bad that eventually that Lauren and James were out of Sync and they were no longer twins, they were brother and sister.

A few months after the funeral and everyone had moved but Jenny was on edge and snapping at everyone all the time not to mention being sick every morning. One day Jenny had asked the Twins to come and sit in the living room so she could talk to them.

"I'm sorry I've been snapping at you lately"

"I thought apologising was against your friends rule"

"It is but this is an exception"

"Why?"

"Your going to be a big brother and sister"

"Your having a baby?"

"Yes"

"Yeah!" Lauren and James high fived

"Ha, come here" And with that they got into a group hug.

"Is Ryan the daddy"

"Yes he is"

* * *

It was the week before Lauren and James' birthday and they were both so excited because not only were they going to see Ziva and Mike but their mom was telling Ziva and Mike that she was pregnant. Though they never said out loud but the twins already had a similarity with the baby, they all had never met their father but the only difference was that Lauren had vowed when she was younger that she would find her Father.

It was the day of their birthday and Mike had arrived and they were just waiting for Ziva to arrive especially since they weren't aloud to eat until Ziva got here, finally she arrived and they sat down for their meal, she was telling them today.

Jenny came in with the meals and sat down, she smiled at the twins and they knew that it was time.

"Ziva, Mike I wanted to tell you something"

"Yes Jenny?"

"I'm Pregnant!"

"Jenny, that's brilliant"

"And I've been offered a job in Spain"

"Are you going to take it?"

"No" Everyone looked at her with a strange look on their faces

"But Jenny you gave up the love of your life to get to the top and now your turning down a promotion"

"It's not a promotion it's just reassignment and I dont want to take it with the twins starting school in September"

"Ok"


	6. New Born

**The next Chapter xx**

* * *

_Previously_

"Your having a baby?"

"Yes"

_Present_

The months flew by after that, Lauren and James had started school and were top in the class. Jenny was nine months pregnant and due the week before the twins birthday, which had passed. It was 2.30 am and twins were awake celebrating silently, just like they did every birthday, this time they were 6. Their celebrating was with Mike and Ziva they always did it when they were over for the birthday but it was cut short when a scream came from the bathroom, when everyone got there Jenny was surround in water, she screamed at everyone to call and ambulance, that was Ziva's job and Mike's was to help Jenny up to the couch in the living room and the twins jobs was for Lauren to get her Mom's overnight bag and James to get the bag with the baby's things in it. The baby was coming, on the twins birthday.

Once the ambulance arrived Mike went in the ambulance and Ziva drove the twins to the hospital but had to promise Jenny that she would drive within the law. Ziva was constantly checking her watch and when the twins asked why she told them that she had to pick up some people from the airport in a little bit so once they got to the hospital she would have to go again.

Lauren and James were in the waiting room with Mike and Ziva had gone, they were waiting for some news on Jenny or the baby, but it didn't come they heard the screams from the room and after 5 hours of waiting a doctor came out telling them that they could go in and see them both, they were hoping that Ziva would've been back by now and were all worried, they all knew that she could take care of herself but that didn't stop them from worrying.

They walked into the room to see their mom holding a bundle of pink.

"It's a girl"

"Aww"

"Anyone got any ideas for a name?" She asked

"I do but You won't like it" Lauren chipped in

"What is it"

"You won't like it"

"Lauren, It can't be that bad just tell me"

"I don't know"

"Lauren Gemma Shepard!"

"Sorry"

"What did tell you about apologising?"

"That it's a sign of weakness"

"Exactly so what is it?"

"Skyler"

"It's beautiful"

"You think so?"

"Yes but shall we see if James can come up with a middle name?"

"Yeah"

"Um I do have an idea"

"What?"

"Jade"

"Yes, Skyler Jade Shepard"

"Yeah!" At that moment Ziva came in

"Yeah what?"

"We have a name for the little girl"

"Ok what is it?" She asked looking behind her

"Skyler Jade Shepard"

"Aww that is Beautiful"

"You OK Ziva?" Jenny asked her

"Um yeah but there's some people I want you to meet"

"Who?"

"Um these people"

Two little kids that couldn't be older than the Twins

"Um these are Rachel David and Isaac DiNozzo"

"DiNozzo Italian right?"

"Yes, I met a man, Tony DiNozzo when I was working in Washington D.C and we started a relationship, I told him that I would be going back to Israel that week and we slept together, when I got back to Israel I found out that I was Pregnant, I was happy, Ari was happy however my Father was not but he accepted that I was going to have a baby and promised to support me."

It was obvious to Lauren that the story hurt Ziva and that she had feelings for this man and they were serious feelings maybe even love but they may never see each other again, it was the same look that Jenny got in her eyes when she talked about 'Him' or when she used to look at Ryan.

Immediately the girls went off talking and the boys started talking about cars, there was a spark between Lauren and Isaac, the same spark there was between Rachel and James. Ziva and her children came up everyday until everyone had a best friend.

A few days later Jenny took Skyler home, nothing really happened until a few months later when Jenny wanted to see Lauren and James in the living room.

"Remember that NCIS I work for?"

They both nodded

"And I told you about the Director?"

"He's your boss"

"Well I've been offered a job that is to be the Director"

"Really?"

"Yes, but this means that we have to move to America"

"Ok"


	7. Moving

**Here's the second chapter today and this one should be interesting xx**

* * *

James POV

It was a few weeks before we moved to America and It was amazing, so much better than Israel and Italy, those were beautiful but this was indescribable, Lauren was obsessed with the Washington Monument. Mom didn't have many visitors but when she did she told us to go to our rooms and when we asked why she said it was for our own safety, we would listen sometimes and the visitor would be referred to as 'Ducky' or more commonly 'Jethro', we were confused.

This continued for months until one day mom told us that we had some visitors coming over and we should go wash up and put on our best outfits to which Lauren grumbled, it meant she had to put on lip gloss and shoes with heels and she preferred flats. Once we had our clothes on mom told us to sent the table for 6 and the high chair for Skyler so that she could lay out the food that had been cooked (Courtesy of Noemi). Once me and Lauren had finished there was a knock at the door, instead of sending us to out rooms like she normally did she told us to come with her. She opened it and there stood Aunt Ziva, Rachel and Isaac.

* * *

Lauren POV

Isaac and James went to our room but me and Rachel linked arms and went to sit with Mom and Aunt Ziva. I sat down and took a long gulp of my drink. Ziva was the one to start the conversation and what she said immediately got my attention

"Lauren is very much like her father"

"Yes she is like Jethro" My immediate thoughts were 'He's been here.' but then I pieced it all together every time he'd been here mom had shooed us to the other rooms of the house, why didn't she want our dad to know about us.

"And Rachel is very much like hers"

"Yes I suppose she is"

"Mom, why doesn't daddy know who me and James are?"

"Well you see sweety your dad is a team leader at NCIS and I was on his team, we went on a mission together and we were in a relationship but I left him and It hurt him so when I got to Israel and found out I was pregnant with you and James I didn't want him to know because of how much I hurt him"

"Why doesn't he know now?"

"I don't know"

"Oh"

I didn't push and went to call James and Isaac down for dinner instead, once the meal was over and the morning was coming closer and closer Aunt Ziva took Rachel and Isaac home. We got ready for bed and were falling asleep when Mom came in.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell your dad about you"

"Will you tell him?"

"I don't know"

"Please do"

"I'll try"

"Thank you mommy, night night"

"Night sweeties"

* * *

**So Will Jenny Ever Tell The Gibbs? xx**


	8. Gone

**I'm on a roll so here's the third today xx**

* * *

General POV/2.30 am

The door opened and a masked man came into the house, they were careful not to step on any floorboards and slowly crept up the old oak staircase to the door that said Lauren, the figure opened the door slowly and crept up to the bed that held the curled up little girl, they took out a needle and quickly found the spot they were looking for, they jabbed the needle into her arm and slowly picked her up and carried her out of the house and into the back of a dark SUV. Making sure to lock the back they entered again and left a note on the Lauren's pillow.

7.00 am

Jenny slowly rose to turn off her alarm, she hit it a couple of times and opened her eyes, she smelt the sweet aroma of coffee in the air which meant that Noemi was here and at work early. She went to her en suite and turned on the shower, she stripped of her clothes and entered the warm feeling of water, just hoping that Gibbs wouldn't give her a tough time today, she may have had a little too much to drink last night and had a huge head ache. Once she'd finished her shower she wrapped a towel around herself and went into her wardrobe wondering which suit to wear today, she chose her favourite purple suit with a white blouse.

She went downstairs and entered the kitchen were Noemi was cooking the kids breakfast. She sat at her usual spot where her coffee was waiting for her. She smiled at her usual patterns and how fast Noemi had recognised them.

"Hello Noemi"

"Good Morning Senora"

"Your here early"

"I had nothing else to do"

"Ok"

Five minutes later Jenny had finished her coffee.

"I'm going to say goodbye to the twins and Skyler"

"Ok"

Jenny walked up the stairs and pushed open Skyler's door, she kissed her daughters forehead and left the room. Next she entered James' room, she silently tiptoed to his bed and kissed his cheek and left. Then she reached her second daughters room, she entered expecting to see the covers sprawled all over the floor but instead she saw nobody in the room, she would've figured that she was in the bathroom but the bathroom was empty, she then saw a note left on her pillow and it wasn't Lauren's handwriting, it read:

'One Down, Two To Go'

That confirmed her biggest nightmare, her daughter had been kidnapped. She ran to James' room and told him to get dressed he noticed urgency in his mother's voice so didn't argue she then ran to Skyler's room and got her dressed, five minutes later Jenny's protection detail had shown up and when they saw the two children were shocked but noticed that their Director was in a hurry so they put their foot down, it took they only 10 minutes to get to NCIS and that was half their time.

As soon as the car stopped she thanked her driver and ran out of the car with her daughter in one arm and her son following, she got into the elevator after getting her children's visiting badges and pressed the level for the bullpen. The elevator doors opened and she saw a bored looking team Gibbs. As soon as Ziva heard the clicking of heels she turned to see a scared Jenny holding her two godchildren in her arms.

Gibbs eyes went straight to the children in his ex-lovers arms and he was shocked to say the least but then he saw the look she had.

"Jethro, My daughters been Kidnapped" her voice cracked.

* * *

**Ok Cliffy, don't hate I will upload tomoz xx**


	9. Help

**Told ya I'd upload xx**

* * *

"Jenny, this is not the way to tell"

"I'm not kidding Ziva, I went into her room to say goodbye and she's not there"

"Ok, I'm sorry, Director, you have children?"

"Yes Agent DiNozzo I have the twins Lauren and James and I have Skyler"

"Ok, Thanks for clearing that up"

"Jen, what happened" Normally he wouldn't call her Jen around his team but right now hiding the past wasn't his main priority

"I don't know, I assumed she slept through the night like she always does"

"Right, Ziva, take her statement"

"Yes Gibbs, come on"

"DiNozzo"

"Um, yes boss"

"Go to the directors house see if the Kidnapper left anything"

"Um actually Gibbs, Jenny said there was a note left on Lauren's pillow"

"Where is it?"

"Still at the house, she just dropped everything and ran"

"DiNozzo"

"Pick up the evidence and Take it down to Abby, Yes boss!"

"Mcgee"

"Check the local security cameras and look for any suspicious or reoccurring cars and vans, on it Boss"

"I'm gonna help Ziva"

"Ok boss"

Gibbs takes the steps two at a time up to Jenny's office, his mind going at 100 miles per minute, why would someone go after a little girl, who was the father, how old was she, why Jen had never told him she had a daughter and most of all how he wouldn't let Jen go through what her did but little did he know he might have to go through it again.

Once he reached her office he could hear the sobs coming from inside, he didn't know what made him do it but he burst through door and ran up to a crying Jen and hugged her, holding her so hard it could rival Abby's hugs, he was whispering It's Ok and I love you into her hair when she looked up at him only then did he realise that he'd confessed everything he'd been trying to hide for the past 6 months.

"What?"

"Um I don't know but I know that I love you Jen, I just wish it'd have come out under better circumstances"

"I love you too Jethro"

"Ziva have you got it?"

"Yes Gibbs"

"Right go help Mcgee"

"Ok"

"Hey Jen"

"Yeah?"

"How old is Lauren?"

"6"

"Paris" He mumbled

"Jethro-"

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I hurt you, what was I supposed to do, come back and tell you I was pregnant with your children besides you were married Jethro!"

"I would have left her for you three"

"I didn't want my children to be the reason that marriage fell apart"

"Our Children"

"Yes, Our children"

"I won't lose another child, I don't want you going through that"

"Again" She muttered but he still heard her

"Again?"

"I got engaged to a guy, Ryan" She saw the flash of anger in his eyes "He had a daughter, Jade, when Jade was 3 and he was taking her to the park they were killed in a car accident"

"What happened?"

"His ex-wife was in a psychiatric hospital and she escaped, she tracked him down and crashed into his car killing them all"

"I'm sorry Jen"

"Please find her Jethro"

"I will"

* * *

**Aww sweet Jibbs moment xx**


	10. Secrets

**Here's the next chapter xx**

* * *

_Previously_

_"My daughter's been Kidnapped"_

_"How old is she?"_

_"6"_

_"Paris"_

_"Please find her Jethro"_

_Present_

Gibbs was snapping at everyone lately and DiNozzo had even received multiple more headslaps than usual, no one knew what was so special, well except Jenny. Ziva thought she knew but wasn't sure if Jenny had told him. Ziva wasn't just worried about Lauren but she was worried about her own children but there was nothing she could do, she couldn't bring them in because that would involve telling Tony but she had to wonder 'was her secret worth her child's life?'

No

Ziva came in the next day with two children behind her, she sat them both down on her desk and moved to go see Abby when she felt Gibbs and the team staring at her.

"Ziva?"

"Yes Gibbs"

"Who are they?"

"My Children" She said it like it was no big deal

"What!?"

"Boss your scaring them" Tony said seeing them flinch

"Ziva how old are they?"

"6" She could see Tony tense up

"What's their names?"

"Rachel David and Isaac DiNozzo"

"DiNozzo?"

"Yes and before you scream at Tony he didn't know"

"When?"

"Before I was at NCIS I came to Washington for Mossad and I met Tony well you can guess what went on"

"Ziva when your on a mission you don't start a relationship with anyone it's irresponsible"

"Hahahaha Hypocrite"

"What"

"You can not comment Gibbs you did it yourself"

"Yeah but that was my partner I could trust her"

"And Tony is my partner now"

"Ziva do you know Lauren"

"Ye she is my goddaughter"

"Ok do you know who her father is?"

"Yes but I promised the Director I would not tell"

"Ok and Ziva it looks like your not the only one with a secret"

"What?"

"Turn around"

She turned around to see Tony playing with Rachel and Isaac just like a father should but the twins were not the only children there. Mcgee was standing with a young child in his arms that looked no older than 3 he was stood next to Abby who had a guilty look on her face. She walked up to Gibbs and started to speak faster than lightening.

"I'msosorryInevertoldyougibbsbutithoughtthatyouwou ldbeangrywithmeandtimmythisisemmamcgeeourdaughters hesthreeandafewmonthsold"

"Abby, I got that you thought I'd be angry with you and Mcgee because you have a Daughter Emma that's 3 and a few months old"

"Yes that's right"

"I'm not angry"

"Your not"

"No besides it seems to be a popular theme"

"What?"

"This is Rachel and Isaac they are mine and Tony's children"

"Aww their sooo cute"

"Yes they are but the act so much like Tony it's unbelievable"

"Do they know about Tony?"

"No but I will tell them now"

"Isaac, Rachel"

"Yes Ima?"

"Tony is"

"Tony is what Ima?"

"He's your Abba"

"Abba!"

"Hey bachurs"

"anachnu ohavim otkha ve-mitga'ag'im lekha Abba"

"I know, I love you too"

* * *

**I know it's unlikely for all of the team to have met before the worked together but its fanfiction for a **

**Bachurs-Young Warriors**

**Anachnu ohavim otkha ve-mitga'ag'im lekha Abba**- **We love you dad**


	11. Lost

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days but I had school stuff and then I was ill.**

**In this story Jenny did actually kill svetlana.**

* * *

Everything was fine at NCIS and with the team better but Lauren was still missing and she had been for over 3 days now and though the team never said it, they were starting to wonder if she was still alive or if she had been dead but it was obvious that Gibbs and the Director were refusing to think that way and for the first time ever, they had seen Gibbs actually looking ready to breakdown then him and the Director had been seen hugging and Gibbs comforting a broken, crying woman but anyone could see she wasn't the Director, she was Jenny and Jenny wanted her little girl home.

Gibbs and Jenny had just finished a very emotional conversational about the possibilities of where she was and he was the one to tell her that they still were no closer to bringing Lauren home and that lead to Jenny breaking down in tears.

"Jen we'll find her, I'll find her"

"I hope so Jethro"

"I will Jen I promise"

"Ok I-" Just then Gibbs' phone rang

"Gibbs"

"Woah Mcgee calm down what is it?"

"I'll be right down"

"What is it?"

"Grab your gear"

"What?"

"We found her and I want you to come, it'll help her when we find her"

"Ok"

They practically ran down the stairs and saw the team stood waiting for the orders

"Ziva I want you, Tony and Mcgee in one car me and the Director in the other, Ziva's driving"

"Boss are you sure I mean I could drive"

"Can you drive faster than Ziva?"

"No"

"Then no we need to get there as soon as possible now we aren't arguing about it Go!"

"Yes boss"

Gibbs and Jenny go to the stairs which surprised everyone but they left it once everyone's driving and half way there Jenny notices that they've been holding hands and neither had tried to let go. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if she was gone too long and she'd died alone but as if on cue Gibbs spoke.

"She'll be fine"

"We don't know that, Do we?"

"My gut says she'll be fine Jen"

"I hope so Jethro"

About ten minutes later they got out the car and Mcgee and Tony looked like they'd never get in a car again but quickly regained poseur as soon as they realised that Gibbs and the Director were here and wouldn't ant any messing around.

"Ziva I want you and Tony to go check out the back, Mcgee you go look around, see if you can see anyone around"

"Yes Boss"

"Um Jethro"

"Yeah"

"What do we do?"

"We wait"

"For what"

"Them to come back and tell us what they found" And soon enough they were all running back to them

"Boss there's nothing around the back"

"There's a man with a small child in the far east room"

"Come on Director"

The team smiled as they saw the dynamic duo in action and so far nobody had noticed that she wasn't wearing a suit and heels, she was wearing jeans, a top that was for sure Gibbs' and pumps.

"You ready Jen?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"On three"

The two burst through the door and saw someone that neither expected or knew

"Ah, I wondered how long it would take you to find your little princess here" He said as he pulled her hair that was a tangled mess.

"Uh ow that hurts"

"That is the point"

"What's your name?"

"Luc Zhukov"

"What?"

"You!" He said aiming him weapon at Gibbs "You Killed my Dad!"

"And You!" He changed his aim from Gibbs to Jenny "You Killed my Mother!"

"And you want revenge"

"You don't deserve to be happy!"

"I'll killed you all one by one, You first Agent Gibbs!"

He cocked his weapon and before anyone knew what had happened there was a shot gone off and a dead body on the floor.

* * *

**Cliffy xx**


	12. Found

**Two in a day**

* * *

"You Ok?"

"Yeah Jen fine, you?"

"Fine"

"Mommy!"

"Hey Sweetie, did he hurt you"

"No"

"Good, do you want to see Aunt Ziva?"

"Yeah!"

"Go on then"

"Thanks mommy"

"She's sweet"

"Yeah"

"When are we telling her?"

"Tonight if you want"

"Yeah"

_In Ziva, Tony and Mcgee's car_

"Probie did you see Lauren's eye color?"

"Yes Tony"

"Well"

"Well what"

"That proves who the father is right?"

"No Tony a lot of people have blue eyes"

"But they were the exact same color as Gibbs'"

"So now you look into Gibbs' eyes"

"No but everyone knows what color eyes Gibbs has"

"Can we just leave it Tony, it is non of our business"

"God Ziva Ok"

"Good"

They all arrived at NCIS 5 minutes later

"Gibbs, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure Ziva"

"Tony suspects that Lauren is your daughter"

"That's Ok"

"You are not bothered"

"Me and Jenny are telling Lauren tonight"

"Oh Ok"

"Yeah"

_6.30pm_

"James can you and Lauren go wash up for dinner, we have a guest"

"Yes Mom"

"Good boy"

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door

"Oh my god Leroy Jethro Gibbs knows the purpose of a door"

"Hahahaha your hilarious"

"I know"

"Where are the twins?"

"In the dining room"

"Ok"

"Come on. your making the place look untidy"

"Ha"

They walk into the dining room were the twins are quarreling over something or nothing

"Hey"

"Yes mom"

"This is Gibbs"

"You were with mom when she found me"

"Yes I was"

"Cool"

"Lauren, James-"

"Jen, you Ok?"

"Um, can I talk to you in the study for a minute"

"Yeah"

"What is it Jen?"

"I need to know you'll be there for them, they've already lost their step-dad and step-sister I don't want them to know who their real dad is just for him to walk out on them"

"I won't walk out on them or you"

"Ok I just needed to hear you say it"

"Come on"

"Mommy, are you Ok?"

"Fine sweetie"

"Ok"

"James, Lauren Gibbs is your dad"

* * *

**Cute Right? Well I thought so anyways**


	13. Hi

**I know it's been a while since I updated but I had a bunch of things to do and I know I need to upload on my other story but that's next, I promise xx**

**Replies**

**torontogirl12- Glad that your enjoying it but I don't know what else to do in the story I want to have some happy time for them all but I need some drama.**

* * *

Lauren POV

.GOD. Gibbs is my daddy, the one man I want to love and look up to I knew and didn't realise it was him, I mean look at his eyes, that's where I get mine from. How could I be so stupid. There was the way he stood way too close to mom when they found me and how mom said that she might tell him and that he hadn't stopped looking for me for a minute.

I want Gibbs to be my daddy, he seems awesome and mom said he builds a boat in his basement and I like woodwork, I always build thing with spare pieces of wood. Maybe he is my daddy, we sounds Awesome.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, are you Ok Lauren?"

"Yes daddy, I just can't believe it, I have my daddy!"

"Yeah, sissy and I had Ryan but we wanted our real daddy"

"JJ, you've never said anything before"

"We didn't want to upset you"

"Sweetie you know that you can tell me anything"

"But Uncle Mike said it was you that needed to tell daddy about us"

"He did?"

"Yes when he was talking to you"

"Ok"

"So it's your fault we didn't know daddy"

"I told you why I didn't tell him"

"Yep, because you hurt him and you still lo-" I put my hand over his mouth

"I thought we agreed never to tell her we heard that"

"Umm um"

"I thought so" I removed my hand

"So your our dad?"

"Yep"

"I heard you build boats"

"I do"

"That's cool"

"Yeah JJ's a complete boat freak"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You actually have every single edition of boat collectors magazine from 1976 to now"

"So"

"And you have loads of boat toys"

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala"

I sent him my glare which mom says I get from dad

"She gets that from you" mom told dad as she pointed to the glare I was sending James.


	14. How, Why, When and How

**Hey it's been ages and Old 2 New is next on my list. Just had writers block.**

* * *

Gibbs POV

I can't believe I have a second chance and I wouldn't have it with anyone else. It's Jen, she's perfect. I don't know, I was in love with her but now I'm not? I know I'm kidding myself there but I don't know what else to think we haven't talked about this much and come on it's not the most ideal situation but I love it. I just wish she could've told me before, I've missed so much and I know one thing for certain. I'm not going to miss anymore.

**With Tony and Ziva**

Tony POV

I have a family, I don't think I've thought of having a family but yeah I love Ziva and I love the kids already but I just wish she would've come to me earlier, I've missed so much and I just can't get how much Lauren looked like Gibbs out of my mind, I just need to know.

She's gorgeous, I just want her ugh, she doesn't know what am I gonna do. Think DiNozzo Think. What would mom say if she saw me like this, she'd kill me. Just tell the girl is what she'd say but It's not that simple, I can't just randomly blurt out to Ziva that I love her, she'll kill me for sure.

Ziva POV

Why don't I just tell him. Tony I love you no I can't say that he'll think I've gone insane he'll think I'm like one of those smitten girls that just laughs uncontrollably when the guy they like says something, just like in one of his stupid movies.

"Zee?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you come back to D.C and tell me about the pregnancy?"

"I was scared"

"Of what?"

"Well we only went out for a few weeks and I thought that you'd be like one of those men that would turn me down and I would rather have raised the twins not knowing than knowing that their own father rejected them, that would be too awful"

"I would never, ever turn you away, ever"

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Ok so don't hate me for stopping there I am in a rush so I will give reactions next chapter. xx**


End file.
